Thorns of a Rose
by Mercury Vice
Summary: Sora sealed the room he and Marluxia fought in. The Darkness had nowhere to go... Set between KH2 & KH3
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts 1, CoM & 2 and all of their characters belong to Square Enix.**_

_**Rated for language and violence (nothing too bad).**_

_**Marluxia's thoughts are in italics.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Prologue**

_It was not meant to end like this..._

_In that room...I was supposed to succeed._

_Now I am nothing but a whisper of thoughts, banished to somewhere beyond all worlds where the darkness murmurs in my ear, telling me of all the dark deeds I committed. All the time, I am tormented; the darkness loves and hates me. Snatches of my Somebody life are replayed; that was another life, another name..._

_A real heart..._

_Yes, that was the goal of the Organization, to regain our hearts._

_What role did I play?_

_Ah, I remember...Number Eleven: the Graceful Assassin._

_A traitor, a deceiver._

_The sharp thorns of a rose._

_Over the time I have...existed in this godforsaken place; my thoughts have become clearer...stronger. Of course, I am nothing but thoughts. I cannot explain it, but maybe...Just maybe, I was not banished after all. Perhaps this darkness is my own, my conscience if you will; the boy sealed the room...he must have! _

_The dark essence I faded into had nowhere to go... So is it reforming? Am I?_

_What is happening to me? _

Marluxia drew a great shuddering breath, his steel-blue eyes flying open; wisps of darkness hazed over his vision so he blinked until it cleared. It hurt to move, he noted as he pushed his naked body up; he was right, he was in that same room Sora had destroyed him in.

The Assassin felt weak; looking down he realized how thin he was, he could count his ribs and his muscles had all but gone; his pink hair now fell down to his knees, looking lank and unkempt. His strength would return, he figured, but it would take time; Marluxia had to find new black cloak too, or the threatening darkness would consume him.

He would be able to survive a few teleports, he thought as he looked around the swirling blue room. An unexpected memory of rage surged through him; that child had destroyed him! His hands clenched into fists and he roared, dark power exploding from him.

There was a shattering sound and a burst of light as the seal on the room Sora had placed disintegrated. Marluxia was intoxicated on the energy flowing through his veins and the empty space where his heart was long ago; he summoned a portal and stepped inside, revelling in the feeling of darkness against his skin as he was transported to his quarters in Castle Oblivion.

What he didn't expect was the energy to leave him as soon as he got there; he slumped to the floor, gasping, his vision swimming with darkness again. He wouldn't last much more time in the Corridors of Darkness without the cloak; he dragged his thin body over to the white wardrobe and managed to stand back up. He pulled open the doors, thanking whoever had the idea that Nobodies should have a spare of the Organization uniform.

Once he was fully dressed in the darkness-resistant uniform, he felt a lot safer; he glanced at his reflection in the large mirror that hung on one wall, what he saw made him gasp and look again. His skin had taken on an unhealthy pallor and looked stretched over the bone; there were shadows under his now-sunken eyes and in result of all this and his too-skinny body, he looked like a skeleton.

With matted pink hair.

Marluxia would recover; but for now – he stretched out his arm experimentally, his scythe immediately appearing in his hand in a shower of petals – he had to find out if any of the Organization still existed and make plans to claim Kingdom Hearts as his own.

Sora was at the top of his shit list; the Assassin just knew the Keybearer still lived, since the lurking threat of the Keyblade was still in his mind. His thoughts wandered over to his colleagues; there was only one that had trusted him, only one who had stuck with their plan until the end, and she had been destroyed.

The Savage Nymph.

The empty space where his heart was flared with pain.

_I can't do this alone..._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Little angsty I know, but you would be if all your had plans hit the fan and you were killed by a kid with a big key and feet like boats. ;P Next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Interpret that last line however you want.**_

_**Tell me what you think by pressing that nice review button. :) **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Remember Me?**

_Where did the Keybearer's memories say he lived? Ah yes, Destiny Islands....Those pitiful scraps of land._

Marluxia saw no beauty in nature now, all had been lost with his transformation into a Nobody years ago; no longer did he feel the gentlness of a soft breeze brushing his face or the warm caress of the sun. His indoor garden at Castle Oblivion was the only thing that made him feel like he had a heart; he worked tirelessly, making sure each flower gew perfect and no weed invaded this perfection.

_But it wasn't enough, it would never be enough._

_Without a heart, one feels empty...cold. Nothing could satisfy the thirst for emotion; to feel happiness, love and even sadness. _

_All we wanted was to have our hearts again...and we were slaughtered like animals! Could the Keybearer even cope with the *idea* of no emotions? No warmth? To do everything every single day for eternity with nothing but *memories* of emotions?_

_No, he has no idea._

_He lost his heart, but it was only temporary._

The Assassin stood up straight from pruning his roses; it had been two weeks since he returned and already his body was sculpted with lean muscles. There was still something...feral and hunted about his face, like a lion in a cage; his hair was still long but it was tidier after being forcibly combed. He was recovering fast.

_Time to visit Sora, and leave a clue to my re-awakening._

Marluxia smirked as he stepped into a portal, reappearing in the dead of night under the shadow cast by the moonlit paopu tree; the air smelt of Hibiscus flowers and Honeysuckle, the calm waves lapped gently against the shore and unusual shells dotted the sand like stars. The Assassin tucked his hair into his cloak and pulled up his hood.

_Best to remain unrecognizable. For now._

The Keyhole to the world was elsewhere but it would be too predictable to leave a clue there; instead, Marluxia's interest was directed at the paopu tree he stood by. He crouched down by the base and pressed his hands on the ground; at once, thick brambles curled up and around the trunk of the unusual tree in a choking vice grip. Each end of a vine of bramble bore a glittering black rose; a sinister sign.

_Black roses by themselves signify overcoming a long journey; but sprouting from brambles....they mean suffering._

Satisfied, Marluxia made to teleport back to Castle Oblivion but stopped - what if Xemnas was still in charge? Wouldn't the Superior order for the Assassin's execution for trying to take over the Organization? His mind drifted to the room in the Castle That Never Was which showed who in the Organization was alive or dead; surely his would be glowing brightly now?

_And how in Kingdom Hearts am I going to re-awaken Larxene?_

Marluxia quickly glanced around the beach and then teleported to the World That Never Was; he ran towards the huge white castle, keeping in the shadows of the deserted skyscrapers. He pushed on the doors experimentally only to be immediately thrown back by a pusle of light. Pain racked his body and clouded his mind; he grimaced and shook his his head, trying to clear it.

_A seal made by the Keyblade; I've broken one before, would I be able to do it again? Unlikely, but I can always try._

Marluxia pushed himself to his feet; how had he broken the seal last time? Anger? Can one feel anger without a heart? No, but the memory is just as effective.

He thought of Axel's betrayal; he thought of his colleagues going out of their ways to undermine his scheme; he thought of Sora destroying his closest colleague and finally he thought of Sora destroying him. Marluxia closed his eyes and channelled all of this anger into Dark energy.

A shockwave ripped through the air; it pinpointed the Light seal and completely obliterated it almost immediatly. Marluxia blinked.

_I have the power to counter the Keyblade?_

The familiar burst of energy that came with these shockwaves raced through him; he wondered if this energy had the power to bring Larxene back because surely, if this power came with revival then she would have it too.

_And we would be unstoppable!_

_Hold on, if the Castle was sealed...Then Xemnas must be dead! If only the Keybearer knew he had saved me a task._

_The thought would torture him, how amusing that would be to watch._

Not wanting to waste the energy, Marluxia sprinted into the Castle and up the stairs to the room with the Portal Stones, as he liked to call them.

They were more like gravestones now.

Xemnas? Dead. Xigbar? Dead. Xaldin? Dead. Vexen? Dead. Lexaeus? Dead. Zexion? Dead. Saïx? Dead. Axel? (Marluxia spat on this one as he passed it.) Dead. Demyx? Dead. Luxord? Dead. His own? Glowing brightly. Larxene? Dead, unfortunately. Roxas? Not even there, the boy must have merged with Sora somehow.

The Assassin pushed down his hood and pulled his hair from his cloak; he placed both hands on top of Larxene's portal stone and tranferred the exhilerating energy flowing through him into it. Once all of the energy was transferred, Marluxia felt exhausted like he had after the first time he used it all up; he heard a fizzle of electricity and took a couple of steps back, taking his hands off the portal stone. Good thing he did, or he was sure he would have been fried by the electricity that pulsed strongly over the surface.

A few minutes past where nothing else happened, Marluxia used this time to summon a Dusk and order it to fetch a spare Organization uniform for the Savage Nymph. Once he had it, he waited patiently with the uniform tucked under one arm; it was unwise to rush Larxene, if she was coming at all. His patience was rewarded, soon the Portal Stone expanded and a void opened in the centre.

Larxene stumbled out, lost her balance but was quickly caught by Marluxia who was distressed to see her looking as haunted and skeletal as he had been. Her hair was longer too, he noticed, down to her lower back with the two antennae like strands longer too. It took a moment for him to realize that this was a slightly awkward position and that Larxene was smirking at him with her eyebrows raised; he set her back on her feet and handed her the uniform, turning away politely as she got dressed.

"Marluxia...?" Larxene enquired a few minutes later once dressed.

The Assassin turned to see her looking at him curiously, he was doing his best to hide the memory of happiness bubbling inside him.

_It worked!_

"Welcome back, Larxene." he said with a small smile.

"Did Sora not destroy you?" she wondered, looking over his slightly different appearance.

"He did, but as a very strange denouement - I retuned." Marluxia explained.

"And you brought me back." she said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." he nodded.

"How the _crap_ did you _do_ that??" she exclaimed, curiously but not angrily.

"Energy. Don't you feel it, Larxene?" he tilted his head as he said this, watching carefully.

"I want to kill Sora." she whispered dangerously.

Electricity flashed around her and her shockwave became almost more powerful than his had; he crossed his arms in front of his face and braced his legs against the force, but the shockwave, coupled with his earlier exhaustion floored him. He lay there, breathing heavily.

"The _energy_." Larxene breathed, eyes wide "Oh looky, Xemnas is dead; that makes you leader, Flower Man." she grinned, looking down at him "Wonders never cease."

Marluxia smirked and stood up "I guess so, but what is a Leading Flower Man without a Leading Electric Nymph to keep him in line?" he quipped.

"A useless Leading Flower Man." she retorted, still grinning. "Anyway, back to serious matters, is Sora still breathing?" she asked, smile fading.

He nodded, unsmiling too.

"He won't be for much longer..." she hissed, eyes flashing malevolently.

"Come, let us return to Castle Oblivion; this castle has no..._finesse._" Marluxia offered.

They teleported back to their castle; Marluxia proceeded to his garden and Larxene to her quarters. While he was waiting for Larxene, Marluxia checked each of his plants individually for any weeds that might have grown in that he hadn't noticed before. It was then, while he was looking around that he was struck by an unexpected flashback of his Somebody life.

**~*~*~****Flashback****~*~*~**

Lumaria breathed in the mixed exotic smells of his garden, smiling; there was nothing better than watching new bulbs open and flourish in the warm sunlight of Radiant Garden and he seemed to have an uncanny skill in making the flowers grow almost perfectly. He picked up a trowel and began digging out a stubborn weed that had been invading the apricot roses; gardening helped him ignore the whispering...

_"Poor, poor Lumaria....Teased at school because you loved flowers, and now as a grown man you run to your garden at any free moment..." _

"Shut up..." Lumaria growled, clutching his head.

_"You think that will make it stop? Look at yourself, you obviously misread your vocation; assassins aren't florists, Lumaria." _

"I said shut up!!!" he roared, springing to his feet.

"You okay, mister?" a small girl asked tenatively, looking through the wrought iron fence at Lumaria.

"Yes...yes I'm fine, thank you." he replied barely paying attention, he was shocked by his loss of control.

He raced back inside his house and shut the door, breathing hard; he stayed still until he was sure he had his temper under control. On impulse, he went to his study and checked his emails - there was one from his boss; he typed in the security code to access the email and absently ate an apple from the fruit bowl by his computer as he read.

**Lumaria,**

**I have a target for you if you are interested; in the very town you live in a fancy dress party is about to take place this evening at 8:00pm. Ther owner, a known gambler by the name of Ludor does not want anything to go wrong; he contacted our group and told us to dispose of a young woman who stole a great deal of money from him.**

**The woman's name is Relena, she is of a small and slight build with pale skin, and is about your age; she has short golden blonde hair and blue-green eyes. A defining characteristic would be the two strands of hair that fall in front of her face.**

**Relena will be at the festival wearing a black strapless evening gown, wait until she leaves and follow her to the hotel where Rould is staying. Kill her in any way you see fit. **

**Be cautious, reports of mysterious black creatures have been circulating around Radiant Garden.**

**Guildmaster**

Lumaria raised his eyebrows; he had heard of the black creatures, rumours were going round that they were the products of some strange experiments that had been taken out by a group of apprentices who were currently missing. He hadn't seen any for himself but the whispers in his head had started around the same time the apprentices went missing...

Shaking that thought away he stood up, tossing the remains of his apple into the bin; he had the perfect disguise for the fancy dress party that went with his preferred method of elimminating targets. Lumaria checked his watch - it was 7:00pm, plenty of time to prepare; he opened his wardrobe and pulled out a set of black hooded robes which were frayed at the edges. He got changed out of his jeans and casual shirt into the robes, pulling up the hood so it hid his deep blue eyes in shadow - tonight he was the Grim Reaper.

After pulling on a pair of thick black boots and securing a belt around his waist he crossed the room to a large display case which held a scythe; the handle was dyed black and had a strange vine pattern stretching up it, curling around the shining, solid steel blade. Lumaria took the scythe and headed to the kitchen where he slipped some healing potions into a pouch on his belt - no sense in getting hurt.

Lastly, he took a red rose from a vase on the dining room table and carefully secured it next to the pouch on his belt - it was his mark, he always left a red rose on the bodies of targets after he killed them, wishing them peace in the next life. Finished, he checked his watch again - 7:30pm, he'd better start heading to the party.

Lumaria locked his front door and began walking to the centre of town, scythe held loosely in one hand - no need to alarm anyone. When he got to the site of the party, people were already crowding in dressed in a variety of weird outfits; soon a man - who Lumaria presumed was Ludor - stood on top of a tall platform in front of the town hall and everyone went quiet to listen.

"Hello I'm Ludor your humble host - I declare this party started!" Ludor shouted happily in an accent which Lumaria couldn't place.

Everyone cheered and began either talking, dancing or eating from the buffet as the music started up; Lumaria scanned the crowds carefully with a trained eye, but wherever he looked he couldn't see Relena so he sidled up to the buffet and pretended to be getting some salad while really keeping watch.

"Looking for someone, Mr. Reaper?" a feminine voice questioned innocently from behind him.

Lumaria almost jumped a mile but kept his cool as he turned around, stopping in shock when he saw it was his target Relena who had spoken. The description from the email matched her perfectly, right from the hair to the strapless dress; she raised her eyebrows and he realized he hadn't answered her question.

"I was simply observing all the interesting costumes." he replied, just as innocently.

"Really? I was under the impression that you were...." she trailed off and took a step towards him, standing on tiptoes so her mouth was near his ear "...an assassin." she whispered, drawing back and smiling mischeviously.

"What makes you say that?" Lumaria countered with a charming smile.

"Your whole posture radiates _Killer, _and a highly trained one at that - so don't go playing innocent games with me, assassin, I know why you're here." Relena's tone turned dangerous at the end and her eyes narrowed. "And I can tell you, you won't be able to kill me so you can tell your bastard Guildmaster where he can shove his contract."

Oh she's good, very good, he thought while he pondered a reply "I don't intend to fail my contract, the Guildmaster gets very...displeased with assassins who fail their contracts" he said at last in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to suffer your Guildmaster's displeasure, sir assassin." Relena answered with an air of mock formality.

Lumaria laughed - if only he'd met her under different circumstances! An idea popped into his head, what if he killed Ludor instead? Blood would be paid, and his Guildmaster wouldn't punish him; it was disrespectful, but it would be such a shame to kill such a fascinating woman as Relena.

"My lady, perhaps we could discuss matters over a dance?" he offered politely, holding out his hand.

Relena smiled "I'd love too, but Ludor seems to be leaving the party now, I have a score to settle with him - I never stole his money." she explained "I can see by the change in your denamour that you've decided against killing me." she noted, looking at him.

Was he really that easy to read?

"I'll kill Ludor instead." he said simply.

She gave him a strange look "Does it not bother you? Killing people?" she wondered, frowning slightly.

"My lady I am an assassin, I have no emotional attachment to those I kill." Lumaria explained solemnly.

"Good, we can work together then - follow me." Relena said brightly.

_"Bad idea, Lumaria..." _

**~*~*~****End Flashback****~*~*~**

"I look terrible." Larxene's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You will recover fast." Marluxia said quietly, turning to face her "I've only been back two weeks."

"What's up with you?" she demanded irritably.

"Nothing....Just thinking." he answered with a finality in his tone that made it clear he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes and flopped down underneath a small apple tree.

Marluxia sighed and returned to pulling out weeds slightly viciously; this stony silence continued for about half an hour until-

"Coming back...Looking like some whore going for size zero, it's so disorientating." Larxene muttered, loud enough for Marluxia to hear.

It wasn't an apology, but it was the closest thing to it he was going to get out of her; he slowly sat down beside her, resting his head back against the trunk of the tree. He chose his answer carefully, thinking it through before saying it.

"I think...Destiny does not just affect people with hearts; I think we're all part of something big, part of Fate but I also think we have free will, a choice to follow whatever path we wish." Marluxia paused and glanced at Larxene before continuing "For example, either of us could just give up if we wanted and live like we were normal humans; my point being, what if our destiny fortells us either perishing or triumphing over the Keybearer? Would we be able to stray form that destiny? What if our destinies are completely different? What if one of us is destined to die and the other isn't....?" he trailed off, fiddling absently with a blade of grass.

He felt Larxene's eyes on him and began to wonder what she was thinking; he had just spoken some of his innermost thoughts to someone who presumably takes life as it comes, rather than dwell on destiny. He expected her to laugh and tell him he worries too much, what he didn't expect was for her to actually answer him - which is what she did.

"I think....We choose our own destinies, Marluxia, you chose to follow me that day - you remember? You decided not to try and kill me." she pointed out, thens snickered "Who knows? Perhaps things would have turned out much different if you had actually died that night, _Lumaria_."

Marluxia laughed, he'd said it before - memories of emotions were just as effective.

"Oh if _I_ had died; I think, Lady _Relena_, you underestimate me." he teased, grinning.

"Luxord- I mean _Ludor, _would've so got his ass kicked if we'd had the chance." Larxene quipped, smirking.

"Hell yeah." he agreed.

It felt good to get back to their usual playful banter.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I imagine that when Marluxia and Larxene talk to each other in private, it's a sort of semi-flirtatious banter. XD**_

_**The flashback was fun to write :D **_

_**Longest chapter I've ever written. Ever.**_

_**Review please, my lovelies. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Plans & the Airship**

In one of the meeting rooms Marluxia and Larxene sat at opposite ends of the long table, the pair illuminated by the unnatural, ghostly light radiating through the great ornate window to their left. No sound broke the suffocating silence that draped the entire castle, not even the petty chatter of Dusks as they went about cleaning; the silence could drive one to insanity through potential threat and sheer paranoia. It did not seem to bother the two Nobodies; their gazes were locked as they both formulated a plan to defeat the Keybearer. When planning this was the sole way they communicated, this uncanny telepathic ability had formed between them when they first conspired together way back when the Organization was at large.

They sparred occasionally, scythe and kunai clashing against each other in every intense battle fought, breaking the unnerving silence. Other times they would wrestle, Marluxia knowing all too well that Larxene's petite body hid strength that matched his at every blow. All throughout this training their gaze would never break, the plan would begin to take shape as each hour passed by. For now however, the silence still remained as they knew that this goal was going to be a lot harder than last time.

_So you're saying we should not kidnap his friends to lure him here?_

_"Think about it, Marluxia, the kid is a lot stronger when he's ruled by his emotions like last time. I highly suspect that he doesn't remember us, but the clue you said you left should trigger something in his little mind. If we don't make any major personal attacks on him, he'll presume we're weaker than last time and will foolishly underestimate us."_

_My dear Nymph, you are simply brilliant; Sora will look for us eventually. We should begin collecting hearts soon._

_"I had a lot of free time when dead to think; I went over our last plan several times, noting the faults that got us killed."_

_Sora will be stronger, but so are we and we are smarter.... and better looking._

_"Even when we look half-wild."_

_Exactly._

_"Where should we go to first to collect hearts?"_

_Atlantica, there was never an invasion there last time._

_"Oh God no."_

_Come on, we'll get the worst over and done with first._

_"Fine, as long as we don't have to sing."_

_That's settled then. What if we encounter the Keybearer there?  
_

_"We avoid him, for now." _

The Nobodies broke their trance-like gaze; Marluxia stood up and crossed over to the window, he heard Larxene get up and come over beside him. It was strange, to finally have everything he had aspired for; Kingdom Hearts, the Castle that Never Was if he was ever possessed with the urge to go to that place; he was the Superior Nobody now. The King of Darkness, Larxene the Queen.

However, vengeance called him with its sweet yet tormenting music; the Keybearer must die, there was no other way for Marluxia's mind to be at ease. The Assassin's jaw clenched; Sora would pay for destroying him, oh he would pay. He looked at Larxene, the Keybearer wouldn't know what hit him if she was sent after him; but she would not go alone, not this time. He didn't doubt his colleague's powers at all, but they didn't know how strong Sora might have become.

"You were wrong." Larxene stated bluntly after a while, looking up at him.

"Hm?" Marluxia quirked an eyebrow, confused.

"Atlantica isn't the worst world." she said lightly.

"Oh? Then what is, little Nymph?" he wondered, smiling. So this is what he got wrong.

"Disney Castle." she replied, shuddering "But let's go to Atlantica first, and make our negotiations."

"I assume by negotiations you mean by allowing the residents of Atlantica witness our astonishing presence, we take their hearts in return?" Marluxia purred, tracing a finger over her exposed collar bones. "In the most cruel and sadistic ways possible of course." he added smoothly.

"You know me so well." Larxene sighed, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile. "Take me to Atlantica, Graceful Assassin."

"The boring way or the fun way?" he asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

Larxene answered by jumping onto him piggy-back style, gripping him tightly around the waist with her legs so he didn't have to hold her up, allowing him full use of his arms. Her arms curled loosely around his neck.

"Fun way it is." he laughed, taking off his boots, socks and gloves.

Marluxia opened the large window and leapt out, landing on top of one of the many towers; he sprung from this perch onto one a bit lower, vines spreading from his feet and clinging onto the sloped rooftops. The Assassin continued this until he reached the ground, and then began running along until the scenery changed and they reached the crossroads among the seemingly endless fields. He paused for only a split second and then set off along the path to the Realm of Light.

"Motion sick, yet?" he called to Larxene, grinning.

"We've done this so many times that I'm immune to motion sickness." she replied airily.

Marluxia's pace never slowed; he ran tirelessly, his bare feet slapping against the dusty path in a fast rhythm. Even the weight of Larxene had no effect on his speed; it was as if she weighed nothing. Stamina which knew no bounds was one of the few good things about being a Nobody. Days went by in the never-changing landscape and soon the end of the road was in sight; a single door stood on the path, radiating light so pure that the two Nobodies could not approach it. Marluxia opened a portal so they could pass through the Corridors of Darkness into the Realm of Light.

If one were to describe the Corridors they would say this: Imagine an old, abandoned hospital; endless, windowless hallways and passages. Paint peels off the walls and nothing is heard except the scuttle of a rat or the faint whisper of the dead. Now imagine a labyrinth of caves, each tunnel more damp and dark than the last; the unshakable suspicion of being watched lingers with you constantly, gnawing away at your sanity until you lapse into despair. Combine both these images; that is what the Corridors of Darkness are.

The two Nobodies emerged in Radiant Garden; from there they could steal an airship of some description to travel to Atlantica.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Larxene noted. "Where did you live?"

"Over there." Marluxia answered, pointing "I'll take you there someday, when we get our hearts back."

He jumped from the rooftop he stood upon, vines shooting out of his hands and latching onto a far building; he launched over, using the spring of the vines to pull him. He landed skilfully on a railing outside a house in the lower district. It was important that he didn't touch the street ground, if he did then the pair of them would set off the town defence system and everything would go down the pan.

It was lucky that it was night-time, or they would have attracted a whole lot of attention by now.

Marluxia straightened up and jumped in one fluid movement, grabbing onto a roof ledge and climbing up swiftly. These were suburban streets and he ran easily across the rooftops towards the small Aerodrome in the centre of the town; two security guards were stood at the entrance, armed with rifles. Marluxia kicked off the edge of the building he had been running across into a practiced leap; vines shot from his hands and attached themselves to a high point on the Aerodrome, allowing him to swing down, feet outstretched.

Before they even had had time to blink, the guards were struck dead with bolts of electricity fired by a cackling Larxene. Two Dusks and two Shadows now stood in the place of the guards and proceeded to fight with each other - Nobodies verses Heartless.

Seconds later with the momentum of the swing, Marluxia kicked through the double-doors of the Aerodrome, landing in a crouch on the marble floors. Larxene hopped off his back and he stood up.

"Holy _crap_ my muscles are stiff." The Nymph complained, stretching.

The Assassin responded with a smirk and then led the way to the airship docking bay, a journey made easier when Larxene short-circuited the security system, rendering all locks on doors useless. Many impressive airships were parked in the docking bay, most were too ridiculously big to be of any use; the Nobodies chose a sleek, fast, two-seater black airship. It was equipped with plasma guns on its underside near the front and twin missile launchers under the wings.

"Hey you two!" a voice from the docking bay entrance hollered.

Marluxia and Larxene turned to see a group of security guards all with rifles pointing at them; they exchanged an amused look - heart collecting time. Marluxia summoned his scythe, hearing the static crackle in the air as Larxene summoned her kunai; he launched himself forward, becoming translucent and ghost-like. Bullets went straight through him as if he was not there; he became solid again, one swing of his scythe sent two heads rolling and two hearts up to Kingdom Hearts; another slice separated a man's torso from his legs. Blood streamed down the roseate blade.

Marluxia watched as Larxene moved with agility and evasiveness that would make a dancer almost murderous with jealously. The remaining four guards were having a hard time focusing their aim on her; she soon put them out of her own misery as all of them fell gurgling to the floor with slit throats from well-timed kunai slashes. The Assassin picked up a ring of airship-keys from one of the guard's belts and wandered over to the airship that had caught both their attentions before.

He picked the most likely-looking key and pressed the button; the cockpit opened smoothly with little sound.

"Larxene, do you wish to drive?" he called over his shoulder, holding up the key having discarded the rest of the ring.

"You bet your fragrant ass, Daisies." Larxene replied enthusiastically, taking the key and hopping into the driver's seat.

Marluxia winced at the nickname, it was worse than Flower Man.

He climbed into the passenger seat and closed the cockpit; they buckled their seatbelts and Larxene started the engine, activating the missiles and blowing a hole in the reinforced glass ceiling.

"I admire your...straight-forward approach to things." Marluxia remarked with raised eyebrows.

"Better than fiddling around with the gate." she answered brusquely "Hold on tight, Marly."

The Assassin's stomach lurched as the airship rose in a steep ascent through the hole in the glass and out into the open air. Once they were rising at a steady and more bearable angle, he allowed himself to relax, drifting into a light sleep. Nobodies don't need to sleep but they still can and often did - Larxene did so a few times while Marluxia carried her to Radiant Garden. It was rare that the Assassin himself at ease enough to sleep; the plan had been constructed and everything so far was panning out smoothly.

Marluxia slept well.

He awoke to Larxene nudging him in the ribs; they were entering the airspace of Atlantica now, the sky was bright and clear and the vast ocean sparkled below them. The Nymph landed the airship on a flat stretch of beach and they got out; shielding their eyes from the glaring sun. Marluxia waded out into the water, the magic in his robes setting to work at once; in a pulse of darkness he became a lionfish merman.

"Interesting." he murmured swimming around the surface experimentally, his powerful tail glistening in the sun.

Larxene followed suit, becoming an electric eel mermaid; her tail was streamlined and dark blue, white clam shells covered her breasts. Marluxia winked at her and then had to dive out of the way, narrowly avoiding a thrown kunai.

"Not a word, Petal Boy, not a word." she growled.

"These lips are sealed." he replied innocently, swimming up to her.

He took her hand and they dived down into Atlantica.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**That whole Marluxia using his vines line Spiderman uses his web was inspired by a picture I saw on deviantART.**_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all!**_

_**------------**_

**Chapter 3 - Atlantica**

The Graceful Assassin and the Savage Nymph reached Atlantica shortly; soon finding -much to their dismay- it's residents in full song.

The pair drifted silently through the tall, gently swaying seaweed; Marluxia took time to admire all the fascinating plant life, wondering how he would be able to get some of it grow in his garden. Larxene impatiently dragged him away, explaining in a furious whisper that they did not have time to take souvenirs, this quickly sobered the Assassin and soon his mind was back on the task at hand.

It was lucky that Larxene's Atlantica form was an electric eel, Marluxia noted, otherwise had she gotten wet and used electricity, it would've backfired and killed her. He glanced across at her now as they lay in wait among the seaweed; her hair floated around her face in fluid motions, as if it had a life of it's own. Her eyes were boiling with determination and devotion to the mission.

_I wonder what emotion I would feel for her if I had a heart..._

Marluxia frowned thoughtfully.

_Hatred? Definitely not. Friendship? Probably. _

His mind delved into other possibilities.

_Lust? Most likely, but what about...... Love?_

The Assassin ignored the thought, he needed to concentrate on the mission and the idea of loving Larxene was too unreal to consider without a heart.

Loving anyone was unreal to consider without a heart.

_Love is a weakness..._

Larxene looked at him and he quickly averted his gaze; they watched the festivities from a distance until it ended, both muttering about how they wished they had something to plug their ears with. As soon as the final chords were strung, Marluxia and Larxene swam down to greet the locals with a plan already in mind, shared between them through their strange telepathy. All merpeoples' and sea creatures' heads turned to watch them with curiosity and apprehension; the Assassin swam to the right and the Nymph to the left, both stopping when they were level with the locals just above the sea bed.

"Wonderful! Really I must applaud you, so impressive for a final performance!" Marluxia said jovially.

"...Final performance?" a hermit crab with an unusual accent enquired "Oh! You must mean the final performance of the show, yeah man!" he said, brightening.

Some of the locals still looked a little uneasy about the "Final performance" thing, there was something not right about these two newcomers...

"A bet a lot of work goes into these shows!" Larxene said feigning interest, all heads swivelled around to her "It'll be a shame to waste it..." she added with a menacing tone.

More and more locals looked uneasy, the hermit crab however remained clueless.

"Ah yeah, it is a waste with no real audience to show it too! My name is Sebastian, man! What are yours?" Sebastian the hermit crab asked.

"Lumaria, it's a pleasure, Sebastian." Marluxia answered politely, exchanging a subtle wink with Larxene "That's Relena."

If the Keyblade Master didn't know their true names, it would leave him confused until he discovered the anagrams, buying them more time.

"Where is the esteemed King Triton?" Larxene wondered.

"He is planning a celebration, Relena woman! His daughter has gotten married!" Sebastian shook his head as if everyone in the ocean knew that "Where've you two been, man?"

"And you're all back here? Isn't that unfair?" Larxene began the despair poisoning.

"Well... we have to keep the spirit going, yeah?" Sebastian said uncertainly. "His daughter Ariel used to star in our shows."

"Perhaps now that she's gone he sees no point in your shows?" Marluxia suggested innocently.

"Nah he'll be back soon, Lumaria man!" the hermit crab said defensively.

_Damn, I used that one too early..._

"It was heartless of Ariel to forget you all like that." Larxene sighed.

"What you mean, forget us?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"They're playing with you, Seb, ignore them." A blue and yellow fish piped up.

"Are you a friend of Ariel's?" Larxene enquired.

"Yeah, I'm Flounder!" the fish said, attempting to be brave.

"Well maybe you should hear this too, I went up to the surface just earlier and I was talking to a recently married woman who called herself Ariel, she was sitting on the beach waiting for her husband." Larxene paused, as if in thought.

"And what did she say?" Sebastian demanded, he sounded a little sad.

Marluxia grinned delightedly; as always, Larxene was just brilliant at this. It was good that there had been so much about this world in Sora's memories when he had entered Castle Oblivion, it had helped the two Nobodies learn the names of everyone. Plus the chatter around here told them the name of Ariel's new husband.

"All she would talk about was this 'Prince Eric' guy, I asked her whether she was once a mermaid because I thought I'd seen her somewhere before and she just looked at me strangely and then said that all she knew was Eric." Larxene answered, shrugging.

"Yeah Eric is the man she married on a boat." Sebastian covered his face with his claws "Oh this is no good, man! What will Triton say...?"

All the other locals looked sad and depressed too, all except Flounder.

"I can't believe you lot, you actually think what they're saying is true? I'm going to get King Triton!" the fish shouted, and swum off furiously.

_"He could be a problem, Marluxia deal with him."_

_Already on it, my dear._

Marluxia subtly brushed his tail against the sea floor; a Dusk flitted after Flounder and there was a muffled yelp, but the locals were two wrapped up in their depression and confusion to notice. Nor did they notice the pink glow of a heart floating up and out of the ocean.

"King Triton will be heartbroken..." Marluxia said smoothly, with fake sadness.

_This is too easy..._

"I can't bear to face him!" Sebastian wailed. "When he finds out that his own daughter has forgotten him..."

"He might blame you all for not keeping her here...!" Larxene piped up.

"You're right woman, he will." the hermit crab said sadly. "King Triton never did listen to much reasoning."

A few fish and merpeople dissipated into darkness already and their hearts rose up; the other locals gasped in fear. The stared at Marluxia and Larxene in horror, quickly realizing that it was them that was bringing this darkness upon them; the pair smiled serenely back. Larxene burst into cackles as several Dusks appeared and closed in the locals who screamed in terror as the deformed whispers of human bodies clutched them with their blade-like hands, a horrifying intensity that only comes from the worst of pain and loneliness emanating from them.

"What are you two playing at, man?!" Sebastian cried as he too was claimed by darkness.

After a while it was Dusks versus Shadows once again, the Dusks with the power of Marluxia and Larxene in the vicinity swiftly overpowering the Shadows. Many hearts rose up to Kingdom Hearts, feeding the immense power that would be eventually harvested. As the Dusks flitted off to claim more hearts, Marluxia swam over to Larxene.

"I must say, you were magnificent." the Assassin complemented her. "They fell for it beautifully."

"What do you say to crashing Ariel's honeymoon? She's probably still on the boat the stupid hermit crab mentioned." Larxene suggested.

Marluxia considered it.

"More hearts for our mission, should we go about it the violent way this time?" he asked softly.

"You know I love violence..." she replied with a smirk, and nodded.

They swam around together for a while, glancing at the surface every now and then to look for a boat. The water was quiet and calm, as many of the residents had now been consumed by darkness; the only sound was the water brushing over their tails and through the seaweed and the occasional beautiful, mournful cry of a distant whale. They said nothing to each other, not even through telepathy; they didn't need too, on missions their minds acted as one.

Soon, the keel of a reasonably sized boat came into view and the two Nobodies went to investigate. From underwater Marluxia could see the blurred image of a woman with long red hair standing in the arms of someone with black hair; he poked his head out of the water just enough to give his eyes a clear view. It was indeed Ariel and Prince Eric on the ship, he slipped back under the surface and motioned Larxene over.

"Tell me, have you ever seen 'Titanic'?" he asked, grinning.

"I have, shall we give them a taste of it?" she hinted with a knowing smile.

Marluxia summoned his scythe and swung it into the side of the boat; the metal crumpled like paper under the force of the blade and tore open. He dragged his weapon through it, the muscles in his shoulders flexing and straining with effort. His exertion rewarded him with his creation of a huge, gaping hole in the body of the boat. Water began flooding in and the vessel tilted to one side. Yells of surprise and alarm could be heard from the deck.

The Assassin drew back and watched as Larxene tried a different approach; she threw a kunai knife straight into the main back propeller, there was a series of crunching and clanking as the propeller jammed, leaving the boat drifting aimlessly in the water. Marluxia hacked the boat even more now that there was no danger of being minced by a certain now-jammed area of the craft; Larxene helped by diving further down and sending shockwaves of electricity at the centre of the keel, causing it to snap and the whole boat begin to crack up the middle. She rejoined Marluxia's side and they both watched the sea do the rest of the work.

There were panicked shouts from above but it was too late; the weight of the water and the broken keel ripped the boat in two across the middle, each half up-ended and people slid screaming down the deck into the unforgiving water. Marluxia swished his red and white tail; the dorsal spines uncurled, looking sharp and deadly in the water-filtered light. The Assassin rushed at who he had seen was Prince Eric, spun around at the last moment and smacked him with his tail; Eric -who was already drowning- inhaled more water from the impact and shock as one of the venomous spines grazed him across the belly igniting a searing pain. Darkness forced it's way into the wound and Eric's heart was dispersed to Kingdom hearts.

Ariel upon the instant of touching the water had become a mermaid again, and was fleeing as fast as she could swim from the two Nobodies.

_Larxene! You take care of the other humans, I'll get the mermaid._

_"O-kay Mr. Leader."_

Marluxia gave chase to Ariel; her experience with being a merperson gave her greater agility than the Assassin and in result dodged every energy wave that was sent rocketing towards her by his scythe. However, her skill was outmatched by his pure tenacity and cunning mind; a final energy wave was aimed at a rock arch Ariel was just about to swim under, the rocks cracked with the collision and collapsed down, just missing the mermaid by a hair's breadth. Ariel darted out of sight and away.

_"Aren't you going to kill her?"_

_No, she is a close friend of Sora's. Killing her would be too much of an attack on him for now; besides, the loss of her friends and her beloved will call upon despair like none she has ever experienced. It will send her straight to her father, who will send a distress signal to Sora. While the Keyblade Master is distracted here, we take another world._

_"Ooh, who's a clever boy then? Props, Marly."_

_Thanks....I think._

_"Time to go back to Castle Oblivion, methinks; I've taken care of the other humans."_

_I'll drive._

_"Fair enough, Rainbowfish."_

_Lionfish._

_"Whatever."_

Marluxia and Larxene swam back to shore, dismissing their weapons; the Assassin felt fatigued, but in mind rather than body and he guessed the Nymph did too even though neither would admit it until they were about to drop. They had had little rest over the past week, and what rest they had gotten was only broken patches of sleep every now and then.

Marluxia dragged himself up the shallow slope of the sandy bank and as soon as he was free of the water his body transformed back into human shape with his robes; he wrung his hair of seawater, sighing with disdain. Seawater does no good for the appearance, this was going to need a shower.

Larxene soon joined him in her robes too and they headed back to their airship which was a short distance away from them.

Once they were in, Marluxia started up the engine while Larxene settled down to doze. Traffic in the Realm of Light wasn't too bad, the asteroids weren't much trouble and were easy to manoeuvre away from. The Assassin flicked on the radio, low volume so he didn't wake Larxene; some Asian flute music came on, it was calming and helped him relax but not to the point of falling asleep.

Marluxia hit warp drive to pass through into the Realm of In-Between; after flying over many fields he touched the airship down outside of Castle Oblivion. He reached over and gently shook Larxene's shoulder; she mumbled something incomprehensible before opening her eyes and looking around.

"Damn." she swore suddenly.

"What?" asked Marluxia, confused, switching the engine off.

"I had a dream..." she trailed off.

The Assassin didn't press her, they teleported to their separate quarters; he undressed and took a shower, before lying down on his elaborately decorated king-size bed. The red silk sheets were soft against his skin and the polished brass bed frame gave the room a sense of grandeur with it's vine-and-rose pattern. It was all meaningless, he had no heart to be able to feel proud of his recent achievements; all that mattered was getting his heart back and filling that hollow place in his chest with it's warm beating presence - a heart would end this eternal, cold existence and bring him back properly into the living. A body and soul gives you structure, a heart gives to the things you both hate and crave. You only really miss it when it's not there.

_I should not have let that fool Xigbar recruit me, even if it was by force. Oh, the humiliation of being defeated by a half-blind moron with a bad accent!_

It was not the time to dwell on it though, it was the time to sleep before thinking of a plan for the next world he and Larxene harvested hearts from. He rolled over and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing at all.

At some point just after midnight Marluxia woke up, wondering what had caused him to awaken; the answer came when he felt a static prickle in the air. Larxene must be using a lot of her electrical power, he thought, but why? No one had invaded the castle, a Dusk or something would have warned him.

The Assassin decided to get up and find out what was going on, he put on his uniform minus the cloak, gloves and boots; his socks made no noise against the hard flooring as he made his way to Larxene's quarters, the static in the air was becoming almost painful as he came closer. When he finally got there, it felt like millions upon millions of needles were stabbing him all over; he knocked on the door experimentally. No answer. Marluxia opened it and looked inside, shielding his eyes until they adjusted to the intense light. What he saw confused and intrigued him.

Larxene was sitting on the floor with her back to him, wearing nothing and in the centre of an electrical orb; she seemed to be in deep concentration and had not noticed Marluxia's entrance. Her hair floated delicately around her but her body was motionless, yet she still looked completely at home in her element. The static being emitted was unbearable, but her focus was so strong that her mind was blocked to any telepathy; the Assassin didn't want to surprise her to the point of causing an explosion, so he attempted to get her attention in an almost unnoticeable way.

All he did was swish his hair rather extravagantly.

The fragrance would tell her of his presence, the smell of roses mingled with cherry blossoms was unmistakeable. Larxene did smell it, her muscles stiffened and the orb around her slowly dissipated and with it the static on the air; she stood up and put on her uniform but with a black tank top rather than the cloak and her boots and gloves lying discarded by her bed. She still remained silent and did not face him.

_What troubles you, Savage Nymph?_

_"Nothing. Piss off."_

_Don't be a fool, Larxene, for this whole plan to work we have to learn how to help each other out. That was our fatal flaw last time, we didn't communicate properly._

_"Since when did you care? You're an arrogant bastard last time I checked."_

_I've cared since we found we could trust each other, you know that. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's the matter. We have no hearts, we can feel only memories of emotional pain which is what you seem to be in._

_"We can't feel sympathy either, so why are you here?"_

_Because I care. In theory._

_"In theory?"_

_Our lack of hearts prevents us from caring for one another. I want to care for you, so I do in any way a Nobody can._

Larxene didn't reply and sat down on her bed, which was like Marluxia's only with golden silk sheets and a jagged lightning-like pattern on the bed frame. Marluxia came and sat down beside her.

"Out of all the Organization, you were the one that stood by me even when it killed you." he said out loud now. "If only I could feel gratitude..." he lamented softly.

"You gave me something to believe in, Marluxia..." Larxene paused as if remembering something "You recall me saying I had a dream?"

Marluxia nodded, listening.

"I saw two baby girls and that's it, I don't know who they are or _whose_ they are." she continued "What do you think?"

"What colour eyes did they have? And hair colour?" he asked.

"They were sleeping, and they were too young I think to have hair." she answered, frowning in thought. "Why?" she enquired.

"Oh nothing, just a passing thought." Marluxia replied, shrugging "I'd best get back to my quarters now, unless you want to talk some more...?" he wondered.

"Another time, I have to do some extensive repairs to my pride." Larxene joked, grinning.

Marluxia laughed and kissed her on the hand "Get some sleep, my bloodstained Princess." he said, standing up.

Larxene sniggered at the new pet name and lay down on her bed; the Assassin paused at the door and inclined towards her.

"Why were you sitting in the electricity before?" he asked curiously.

"It helps me think." she stated and left it at that.

Marluxia waved goodnight before returning to his quarters, wondering about Larxene's dream and what it could possibly mean.

_**------------**_

_**I'm getting all the emotional stuff out the way first.**_

_**Emotional "in theory" as Marly says XD**_

_**If they seem OOC (particularly Larxene) I disagree, I'm looking beyond the cruel, hard-as-nails shells they wear on CoM. I mean, have you *watched* Larxene's death on that? Doesn't that show that really she was quite the sensitive one? Or if you want some imagery, a soft-boiled egg rather than a hard-boiled brick ;P**_

_**Review please, you lovely people ^^**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Just to clear a couple of things up, Larxene does not feel remorse for what she was like in CoM. Also, her and Marluxia are not a couple in this, since they can't feel emotions, I know it seems like they are because of all the pet names they have for each other and the touchy-feely stuff.**_

_**But I just attribute that to their idiosyncratic personalities xD**_

_**And yeah I know that last chapter kind of sucked (I blame Atlantica), but I hope this one will make up for it! **_

_**Read & review as always!**_

_**------------**_

**Chapter 4 - Ice**

In the Realm of Twilight, there is no night or day; the sun and the moon are forever just out of sight on the horizon. Towards the Realm of Light one may find the atmosphere of Twilight to resemble that of early morning; the air crisp and clear. Along the edge where the land seems to meet the sky, a collection of greens, yellows and blues; but the sun never rises in Twilight. Towards the Realm of Darkness is the warm, mysterious air of late evening; stars faded dots in the washes of purple and dark blue, but the moon never takes the place as the monarch of the sky in Twilight.

In the very centre then a miasma of colours, morning and evening as one, shifting and swirling and never settling for one shape. Perfect atmosphere then, for a castle that seemingly changes on a whim, but yet rearranges itself on a person's memories.

Marluxia considered this as he brushed his hands across the crystal ball on the thriteenth floor; the ball itself was rendered useless at the fall of the Organization and hadn't worked since. On a rather detached note the Assassin thought he should figure out how to fix it; but now was not the time, now was the time to decide what to do next to secure their rule over the realms.

He snapped his fingers and a Dusk appeared obediently.

"You, go find me the files on each world." Marluxia ordered.

The Dusk bowed and disappeared again.

Marluxia paced back and forth as he waited; his eyes landed on the crystal ball again and he vaguely wondered whether he could fix it so that it's only use was to keep tabs on the Keybearer, if the ball was only given a single job, then it woul channel all of it's energy into that and the picture would be clearer.

The Assassin didn't have the faintest idea where to start though, he figured it was powered by some sort of magic, but what? Fire? Thunder? Blizzard? All three? Well, Marluxia could do none of those spells even if he tried - they weren't his element. Maybe it was run by darkness, it would make sense but there just wasn't enough darkness being collected these days since the fall of the Organization. Marluxia pressed his palms against the smooth surface, darkness blossomed over the glass and then sunk into it's core before seemigly dissipating.

He withdrew his hands and waited expectantly.

Nothing happened.

Good grief, it better not be run by light.

Perhaps both dark _and _light? It was plausible since this was the realm of Twilight, but obtaining light would be difficult without it getting out of control and killing them all. Marluxia frowned, he couldn't understand how when on a mission he was one of the best around but in more _domestic _situations a stupid crystal ball got the better of him.

"You're staring at that thing like it's done you a personal wrong. What gives?"

Larxene's voice drew him out of his reverie, he looked up to see her standing at the doors with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"I'm a man with a D.I.Y project, what did you expect?" Marluxia said bitterly.

"You're also a man who is hard to track down despite the fact you smell like a wedding bouquet, I never thought you'd be over here until I came across the poor Dusk who you'd sent to the mires of Vexen's room. It told me where you were after I helped it break down the annoying security system on his damn door, seriously Professor Creepy had too much time on his hands." Larxene informed him as she walked over.

"I _am_ an assassin." Marluxia pointed out. "The aroma of roses becomes the odour of death to all who cross me." he added, regaining his melodramatic denamour quickly regardless of the crystal ball sitting there, bold as brass.

"Will you stop glaring at that thing? You don't want to end up like Xemnas." the Nymph warned him.

"Enough." Marluxia ordered, holding up a hand "We must now decide what to do, did the Dusk get into the room?" he asked

"Yeah it did, what did you originally tell it to do?" she wondered.

"To get me files on each world, why?" he enquired.

"It went to Vexen's room because it knew he was the researcher, so chances are you're going to get a lot of filing cabinets."

"Seriously?"

"This is _Vexen_ we're talking about."

Marluxia inclined his head thoughtfully, Larxene had a point there; he rubbed a hand against his chin absently, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"Get a mining kit, a small bulldozer and a torch; we're going to have to go into Vexen's room ourselves." he said.

"Good to see your sense of humour is still intact." Larxene muttered drily.

They teleported to the basement levels in the deep belly of the castle; at the end of an unremarkable, dark hallway was a set of open double doors of ten-inch thick steel - Vexen's private laboratory. The code lock on one side was broken and sparking and acrid smoke was billowing out into the corridor from inside the lab.

_Why were you down here anyway, little Nymph?_

_"Looking for you, I figured you'd try and break in here at some point for some background information on planets."_

_Oh? How did you guess?_

_"Woman's intuition."_

_I wouldn't understand._

They proceeded inside the lab and what they saw was alarming; experiements that had been left out simmering since Vexen's death had boiled over and burnt holes in the desk and floor, also setting fire to the many bookcases which were now charred heaps of wood and ash. The smoke had mostly escaped into the corridor but it was still hard to see and breathe; ravenous Heartless clawed at the bars of their cages, presumably one had even escaped and ransacked most of the unburnt furniture but now a blackened smudge on the floor by an upturned experiment signaled it's demise.

Further into the lab, Marluxia and Larxene found the Dusk sprawled out on the floor before the unharmed computer with one arm stretched out in front of it, unmoving. The Assassin nudged the Nobody lackey with his foot, it scraped across the floor stiffly - it was frozen solid.

_Very Vexen-esque to have a computer that evidently freezes anyone whose touch is unfamiliar to it, wouldn't you think? I didn't even know he had a computer for his files._

_"Touch it, I want to see if it does the same to you."_

_...Your concern for me is overwhelming. Very well, stand back._

Marluxia pressed the power button - the computer reacted violently; the air grew cold, the Assassin cocked his head to one side and a bolt of ice that would have hit him in the face seared past his ear. Unexpectedly, the computer buzzed into life and and Vexen's angry voice emanated from the speakers, sounding slightly computerized.

"Damn you, Graceful Assassin! Damn you to darkness!" the Chilly Academic roared.

"Vexen?" Marluxia wondered incredulously.

"Yes it's me! You pompous, metrosexual bastard!" Computer-Vexen growled.

"The freak managed to seal his own dark essence into his _computer?!_" Larxene exclaimed, bounding forward. "But I saw your Portal Stone back at the HQ, it was blank!"

"Yes, Savage Nymph, I did. It was quite a brilliant idea of mine, I sealed myself away so when I was killed by that idiot pyromaniac I would return here." Computer-Vexen explained smugly "It is both a blessing and a curse to be in here, I cannot escape from this computer, my darkness has melded with the microchips, which is why my portal stone cannot detect my presence."

"Show us the files for all the worlds." Marluxia ordered.

"No! You think I'd stoop so low as to obey you?" Computer-Vexen demanded "I survived therefore I am the Superior Nobody!"

Marluxia's entire body pulsed and burned with the same fury he had felt the day he was revived, he reached for the computer screen, intending to rip Vexen out with raw power. However, Larxene was there first; she shoved him roughly back and grabbed the computer monitor.

"No...No! What are you doing?! Stop at once!" Computer-Vexen cried out.

Energy burst from Larxene, she seemingly dragged darkness from the computer until it formed into the confused figure of Vexen; the air seemed to get colder as he regained shape.

"How did you-?" he stuttered.

His words were cut off as Larxene threw him to the floor and summoned her knives; just as she dove to strike Vexen's blue shield appeared across his chest and her weapons raked across the surface, leaving scratches but otherwise Vexen himself was unhurt. The Academic smirked malevolently as he battered her back and rose to his feet.

"You underestimate me once again." he said with mock sympathy. "Now it appears to be the end for you, Nymph, after you I will deal with-"

His menacing expression turned to shock as a roseate blade from behind settled on his shoulder warningly, cutting into the flesh. A thin stream of blood ran down his pale chest and dripped onto the floor.

"Hold your tongue, I am the Superior and so is Larxene. You will show us respect." Marluxia growled "And get some clothes on."

"Payback's a bitch, Vexy." Larxene taunted, giggling

Vexen threw her a filthy look before clicking his fingers; a Dusk appeared with a spare Organisation unifrom.

"Get that meat cleaver off of me!" he snapped, knocking the scythe away impatiently.

Marluxia lifted his weapon away with a callous smirk; both he and Larxene averted their eyes as Vexen got dressed - for what they considered their own sake.

"What mindless scheme are you running this time, Assassin?" the Academic demanded once he was dressed.

"All you need to know is that we're collecting hearts from each world." Marluxia replied, once more surveying the wreckage of the laboratory, he glanced at Vexen over his shoulder "We have yet to find a use for you. Clean this place up until you're summoned."

"You insolent-" Vexen started.

"I've already warned you once." Marluxia reminded him "Don't try me."

He and Larxene left Vexen cursing and muttering to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for sticking with me, I know my updates a few and far-apart. *Hands out virtual cookies* :D**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 - Revelation**

Rain lashed against the golden glass of the familiar meeting room; each cascade of droplets brought with it a new song, told a new story like a travel-worn bard. However to go out in such weather in such an unpredictable realm would be foolish - if one had a heart; wind would scream around each bend, battering the flesh and filling each muscle with fatigue, while the rain tore at all sense of hope leaving nothing but a haze of despair.

To a Nobody however...

Marluxia listened quietly to the shouts of delirious laughter coming from outside; extreme weather was a way for a Nobody to escape, the thrill of dancing and running through a storm created a euphoria similar to the rush a human would get if they were to undertake an extreme sport.

Lightning struck.

And that's what made it safe; normally it would be dangerous for Larxene to get so carelessly wet, but in a storm there were no such boundaries. She could use her power freely, and not fear death; the static in he air would protect her, caress her, feed her the power to create entire shockwaves of electricity.

Lightning stuck again.

This time an exhilerated scream slid through the ever-changing beat of the rain.

_It must have hit her... She loves it when that happens..._

Marluxia thought as he shuffled through the printed-out pages detailing all known about the Pride Land. He ran a hand through his pink tresses; Larxene had insisted that she cut his hair back to its original length, he had let her do so after agreeing that it was somewhat impractical. Larxene had cut her hair to how short it was to begin with as well, slicking it back in her trademark style.

Now...

Marluxia's gaze lifted to the window.

It was probably wild and whipping about her face in the violent winds; the storm sang for her and she sang for the storm in her laughter.

The pages in Marluxia's ungloved hands fluttered as the window burst open; the wave of cold, wet air that followed made his hair ripple back like a river. The Assassin had specifically moved his chair to be across from the great window, so he could watch the towering storm and listen to his Nymph revel in her element.

Larxene stood before him now on the window ledge, with a wild grin and blazing eyes in the twilight; her cloak billowed around her, her hands clenched to fists as she fought to contain the closest thing she had to emotion.

"Marluxia..." Larxene breathed, her voice quiet yet sounding clearly in his ears "You should dance with me..."

Marluxia rose to his feet, walking around the table to stand by her, his gaze never leaving those intense, bright eyes. He took her hand and kissed it, then drew her inside the room, feeling her fingers uncurl in his hand and then loosely grip his.

"And I will, my Nymph, one day..." he replied softly as she stepped down beside him.

"What's gotten in you...?" Larxene wondered, giggling.

"Mm, I don't know. Passion? Or memories..." Marluxia replied, enigmatic, his lips brushing against her cheek.

A loud cough broke their spell.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting, Superiors." Vexen mocked.

The Assassin gritted his teeth, raising his head.

"Make it quick, Vexen." Larxene snapped, pushing back her soaking, dishevelled hair.

"I'm here to make a deal of sorts." Vexen began in a conversational tone.

"Get on with it." Marluxia muttered.

"Once I've played my part in what I've guessed is your suicidal game of revenge, Assassin, I want out. I'll keep my silence on the matter, no need to worry about that." The Academic declared, his expression giving nothing away of what he might be thinking.

Marluxia and Larxene exchanged a look.

_What do you think?_

_"Seems fair enough to me, if he betrays us we can always kill him."_

_I want to kill him now._

_"You're so hot when you're murderous."_

"Very well, you have a deal." the Assassin accepted coolly.

He shook hands with Vexen, they both appeared to be trying to crush the other's hand; Vexen lost, snatching his hand away with a pained grimace as he turned to leave.

"Before you slither back into your cave, I have a mission for you." Marluxia drawled, moving back over to the table.

He gathered up the pages of the Pride Land and appeared to be flicking through them as if thinking about something. Finally he looked up, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You will scout the Pride Land." he said impassively "That way Larxene and I can determine your competence...or lack thereof." he added the last part under his breath, but loud enough for Vexen to hear.

"Competence...A word unfamiliar to you, Marluxia." Vexen retorted nastily "Very well, any excuse to get out of this godforsaken place. I'm taking the airship."

The Academic vanished into a Dark Portal.

"What will we do while Creepy's gone?" Larxene wondered out loud.

"Claim hearts from another world?" Marluxia suggested, hopping up onto the table and pacing back and forth.

His footsteps made no noise, perhaps because of his years as an assassin or perhaps no noise affected the dead, vacant cave in his chest and in turn nothing around him either. He stopped suddenly, gazing at the billowing drapes of the open window; the other night Larxene had had a dream of two baby girls, he knew what world she was from but he didn't know her story. There was a strong possibility the dream was linked to her past, not that the girls were hers but that perhaps...

_Larxene, did you have a sister?_

Larxene froze.

_"Yes."_

If Marluxia was surprised at the frank answer, he was careful not to show it.

_You need to let go of whatever it is that's hurting you._

_"I told you once that it's less painful without a heart, so I have let go."_

_No you have not. We will go to Port Royal; one: to help you let go of whatever you're hiding; and two: collect more hearts._

_"Why do I prefer the second part of the mission a whole lot more?"_

Marluxia leaped lightly off the table and took hold of Larxene's hand again; swirling, freezing black flames consumed them and spiralled them into the Dark Corridors.

The passageways convulsed violently, dripping and scuttling, screaming in agony but silent as the dead; shapes formed in periphial visions but melted in direct sight. The Assassin and the Nymph crossed the insanity with barely a shiver, as though this nightmarish place was their existence, the only thing they knew to be real.

The weather was much the same in Port Royal as it had been around Castle Oblivion, albeit warmer; stinging rain thrashed against the slippery stone of the rampart and thick, rough sheets of oilcloth had been thrown over the cannons to keep them working in case of a pirate attack. Waves slammed and smashed into the treacherous rocks below; no one was foolish enough to brave the storm.

Marluxia drew up his hood but Larxene didn't bother, striding down into the town with her head held high.

_So, she has tricked herself into being furious with me..._

The Assassin followed her at a short distance, glancing across at the turbulent seas as he crossed a short bridge; he'd never been here before, having been raised in a village outside the Beast's Castle before moving to Radiant Garden in his late teens.

The town was much more alive than the rampart had been; drunken laughs and howls from a neaby tavern occasionally drowned out the claps of thunder, chickens desperate to find shelter scuttled around clucking. A few men lay comatose around the street, empty bottles of rum steadily rolling away from their hands

Marluxia caught up with Larxene just as she veered towards the tavern.

"At least let me buy you a drink." he said loudly over the storm.

Larxene sighed, squeezing the rainwater out of her hair.

"If you must." she called back, stepping into the tavern.

No one payed them much attention as they headed towards the bar; Marluxia quickly swiped the money pouch of a man that bumped into him without being noticed. The bartender, a rough, burly man cleaning out a tankard with an already dirty cloth turned towards them; his small, watery eyes flickered over the bedraggled Larxene and squinted as he tried to see under Marluxia's hood.

"What c'n I getcha?" the man grunted, giving up with a shrug "Though the only drink w'have in's rum."

"Two rums, please." Marluxia replied with an air of disdain for the man.

The bartender poured out two mugs and slammed them on the bar, some of the foul drink sloshing over the edges.

"That'll be a shillin'." he growled, eying the Assassin with pure dislike.

"Take the lot, and never tell anyone we were here." Marluxia answered coolly, tossing the money pouch onto the bar.

The bartender's face brightened immediately and he bowed, muttering his promise and thanks and then snatching up the pouch.

Larxene found them an empty table and sat down; Marluxia set down the mugss beofre taking a seat himself, drawing his own drink towards him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a man with a red bandana and beads dangling from his hair walked over and looked down at Larxene.

"You look familiar, have we met or consorted or otherwise mucked around in the past?" the man who was clearly a pirate asked all in one breath, confused.

Larxene gave him a blank look.

"I guess not, if we had you probably would have slapped me by now, but I can't help but get the feeling I know you or someone who looks a little bit like you..." the pirate trailed off, shrugged, and walked away.

"He must have met Elizabeth..." Larxene mused out loud, taking a gulp of rum.

"Elizabeth?" Marluxia queried, raising one elegant eyebrow as he swilled the greyish contents of his mug around with distaste.

"My sister."

"Ah."

Larxene chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip and then frowned, as if coming to a decision; Marluxia watched her intently, pushing down his hood to show she had his full attention.

"Alright Marly..." The Nymph sighed "Listen."

**~*~*~****Relena's Escape (Relena's P.O.V)****~*~*~**

_(Larxene's narration will be in italics)_

_"I was the unidentical twin of *the* most selfish, nosey twit who ever lived - Elizabeth Swann; we were daughters of the Governer, Weatherby Swann who was as airheaded as Liz. Anyway, one day when I was sixteen, I'd just about had enough."_

"Oh Miss Relena, you have such beautiful hair." a maid named Emily simpered, gently tugging a brush through Relena's long golden ringlets "How would you like it for the masquerade ball?"

"Cut it, I want it just off my shoulders and slicked back, much more practical." Relena answered shortly, knowing what reaction she'd get at this.

Sure enough, Emily's hands flew to her mouth in horror and she dropped the brush which clattered to the floor; Relena closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

"But...But, Miss! What would your father-" the maid began.

"Are you contradicting me?!" Relena snapped.

"N-no, Miss...I'll get right to it." Emily mumbled as she reluctantly picked up the scissors.

_"It was harsh, but I got my point across. Emily was nice to talk to if you were down, but really the girl was *such* a pushover. Skipping ahead a few mundane details, it was now time for me to prepare for the ball. What? No, ballroom's not my thing, but I can dance."_

Relena swore as the corset was tightened around her, knocking her breath out; the damn things were painful _("You'd pass out if you inhaled too sharply.")_, but holy crap did they make you look good! Over that and the petticoat went the dress; it was a beautiful periwinkle blue chiffon gown adorned with delicate gossamer sleeves of a lighter shade, it accentuated Relena's curves, even though she had often lamented that twelve-year-olds had better figures than her.

_"I presume the dress is still there yes, why do you ask? ....You're lying, you so are planning something."_

Emily had gotten over cutting Relena's hair and was chattering away happily about who she thought were decent men and who she thought were womanizers; easy for Relena to tune out provided she nodded in the right places.

"...but that James Norrington, he's so handsome wouldn't you say?" Emily prattled.

"Yes he is..." Relena replied distantly "But his heart is set on Elizabeth."

It was true, Relena had fancied Norrington to be her man since the day she met him, but he had eyes only for her sickeningly perfect sister. Oh, how Relena longed to be the one mens' eyes followed as she walked in the room, particularly James Norrington's eyes.

_"Marluxia, are you okay? You look like someone just stole your parking space...Oh fine, keep your secrets. Anyway, as I was saying..."_

"You look stunning, Miss." Emily said with admiration as Relena did a twirl in front of the mirror, hope swelling in her chest.

"Yes, indeed you do." came an unfortunately familiar voice "Interesting hairstyle."

"Hey Liz..." Relena greeted half-heartedly, her bubble of hope bursting feebly at the sight of her sister.

Elizabeth wore a flowing, ruby red silk gown decorated with an intricate black bow around the waist, deeply perfecting her _already_ hourglass figure. Delicate gloves of the same colour as the dress enclosed her arms up to the elbow, and twirled her jewel-set gold mask in the fingers of one dainty hand.

Relena busied herself with putting on her high-heeled sandals, and then picked up her mask which was identical to her sister's, fiddling with it unecessarily.

"Well, are you ready?" Elizabeth enquired, face set in polite composure.

_"So Liz and I went down to the ball, which was taking place in what was the dining hall; it was boring, all the other women standing around looking pretty while the men discussed politics and the Navy. I was repeatedly lectured on changing my hair without my father's permission, and in turn I refused to dance with anyone. Then, looking profoundly displeased, my father approaches."_

"Relena...? What is the meaning of this?!" Weatherby Swann spluttered from behind his mask.

"What's the meaning of what, father?" Relena responded, feigning innocence as she lowered her mask.

A feeling of pride surged at her act of rebellion, she had shocked and annoyed so many people through the simple act of getting her hair cut. Of course, James Norrington hadn't even spared Relena a glance, but she tried not to think about that.

"Your hair! What did you do to your hair?!" Weatherby demanded, flinging his own mask aside in rage.

"I had Emily cut it." Relena answered simply.

"Why??"

"To make it more manageable."

Her father did not seem to accept this answer and grabbed her by the shoulder, dragging her to the grand front doors. People had begun to notice something was going on now, they whispered amongst themselves as the doors were flung open by a couple of servants; Relena was shoved out into the moist autumn air, she stumbled and nearly fell but found her footing and glared defiantly up at Weatherby who stood framed by other people in the door, his face a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Take the stagecoach to the town and buy a wig! Do not return without one!" he bellowed, throwing her a purse full of coins "You are a disgrace to your mother, me, and your sister!"

"No! I'd rather walk!" Relena screamed "And don't expect me to return, father!"

_"I went down to the Port and used the money in the purse to buy a place on a trading ship to leave Port Royal, so there you have it. I left."_

**~*~*~****End of Relena's Escape****~*~*~**

Marluxia was silent for a long while before he finally said: "Tell me more about Elizabeth, why did you hate her so?"

"Because she was Little Miss Perfect! And oblivious to everything outside her own little happy bubble; the blacksmith had it bad for her but she had no idea!" Larxene yelled, throwing up her hands "She would talk to me in the most patronizing way too, I'm her twin for Christ's sake!"

"You missed her though, didn't you? When you left, and you missed your father too." Marluxia said quietly.

Larxene drank more rum and grunted something inaudible, which meant Marluxia's educated guess was right; he reached across the table and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Come on, I'll make up for this non-heart to non-heart with you by taking you Heart collecting. Plenty of people in here drunk enough not to notice us coming for them." he offered.

Larxene smiled "You sure know how to treat a sadistic woman." she joked.

_

* * *

_

_**I WILL get this story finished! I'm determined too.**_

_**Thanks for reading yet another hideously late chapter XD**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - A Matter of Pride**

The first rays of dawn slid over the rampart in Port Royal, clearing the clouds and casting an ironically pure light over the motionless bodies scattered around which were left to rot in pools of their own crimson blood. Dusks and Shadows slinked around, these and the mutilated bodies the result of a brutal massacre.

Marluxia smiled.

Graceful Dahlia stood proudly beside him in one hand, her blade dripping with scarlet success; the dahlia...a symbol of dignity, elegance, good taste...and instability.

His smile grew all the wider, a flash of white teeth in the growing sunlight.

Footsteps.

"Satisfied, my goddess of death?" he murmured fondly, slowly turning his head, his eyes glowing from under his hood.

Larxene stopped, one hand on her hip as she drew the flat of a bloodied knife down her tongue; Marluxia watched, fascinated, as she did it again with the other side and then the rest of her knives. Her eyes were locked on him the entire time; finally, she dismissed her knives -Foudre- in a crackle of electricity and smirked, blood speckled over her lips.

"Very." she crooned "My, look at you - the grinning face of death, final judgement, the Grim Reaper's sexy brother. How delicious." the last two words, Larxene spoke with a practiced posh accent and then licked the blood off her lips suggestively.

Marluxia chuckled, dismissing Graceful Dahlia in a cloud of petals; he looked to the sunrise with a contemplative expression.

"Tell me, ferryman, how much drachma do I have to pay to cross the river into that dark world of yours?" Larxene asked, striding over to him and tapping his forehead, bemused "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing life-changing." Marluxia replied with a casual wave of his hand, opening a dark portal "I can see the sails of Navy ships on the horizon, someone must have raised the alarm - we should leave."

"Sure thing, Flowerpot." she giggled as they disappeared through the portal.

_I preferred "Ferryman"_

_"Tough shit."_

Clouds rolled over the Twilight Realm but it had ceased raining; the air was mild, sometimes shifting between freezing and uncomfortably hot. Balance had been disrupted by the efforts of an Assassin and a Nymph; the cold lasted longer than the warm - Darkness was rising.

They reappeared in the unusual luminosity of Marluxia's garden; Larxene pulled him down to sit with her underneath one of the impressive trees. Marluxia leaned back against it, listening to the deep murmur of the tree only he could hear, his element allowed him to speak to trees and plants alike, no words aloud needed.

"Again you're in your own little world, let me in, Marluxia." Larxene complained, kneeling in front of him and knocking on his forehead none-too-gently.

"What is it that you want me to tell you?" Marluxia wondered, tilting his head to avoid her hand.

"I don't know." Larxene huffed, frowning "I can never see past your smile or the glint in your eyes, you're a puzzle I can't figure out."

Marluxia felt the ghost of surprise "Of all people, I thought you would have figured me out by now." he remarked.

He studied her expression with some amusement - her nose was wrinkled in annoyance and she was still frowning at him. He had to laugh, she was adorable, and would probably stab him for calling her that if he did.

"What's so funny?" she growled.

Marluxia laughed again "You."

Larxene grabbed him and tossed him roughly onto his back, electricity crackling in the air; she pounced on him, fists flying. She was only play-fighting, otherwise there would be a knife in his gut by now; he fought back with his own array or playful kicks and punches as they rolled across the grass.

"Bitch!" she yelled at last, but she was laughing.

She lay half on top of Marluxia, panting; Marluxia himself was breathing heavily too, feeling somewhat battered.

"God I've missed these fights..." Larxene breathed, she pulled herself up to look in his eyes "But do you know what I miss just as much, if not more?" she asked huskily.

"Hm?" Marluxia arched a pink eyebrow.

"Remember when we were first assigned to this place, and a bit before that? Before we were destroyed." she toyed with the zip of his cloak as she spoke, looking at him through her lashes "I miss the casual sex, we thought we had all the time in the world back then."

"I remember, we always did find a way to make missions more...enjoyable." he recalled, his hands coming to rest on her sides, just on the swell of her hips.

She ran a slender finger along his cheek "Indulge me, Assassin." Her soft breath brushed across his lips, making them tingle in anticipation.

Marluxia brought his lips to Larxene's neck, feeling her shiver under his touch, a shiver of pleasure. He rolled them over gently, continuing his ministrations on her neck; one kiss was turned into a slight nip with his teeth, he heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled against her skin, feeling her tangle her fingers in his hair.

Chemistry rushed between them unhindered as she tugged him up, her eyes blazing; her lips curved into a delicious smirk and Marluxia couldn't resist them any longer - he closed the distance between them with a deep, almost feverish kiss.

All the time in the world does not slow passion.

**~*~*~****Vexen's P.O.V - Pride Lands****~*~*~**

Vexen's breath came in harsh, ragged gasps as the thundered through the wastelands; he'd never been to the Pride Lands before and it was taking some time to adapt to a quadrupedial body, his paws were clumsy to him and they felt heavy, making stealth a much harder task than he'd first anticipated.

However he'd soon found out, hence his current situation.

His rational mind wrestled with his new animalistic instincts, trying to form a logical plan; but his entire mind agreed on one thing - escape.

The Academic dug his claws into the rocky surface after jumping at an uneven ledge, kicking frantically until he managed to pull himself up; the wind whipped through his blonde mane as he took off at a sprint again; gradually, the path began to slope down, leading towards the jungle. Behind him, shouts could be heard.

"He's going into the jungle! Don't let him escape!"

Vexen cursed - they were getting closer; this wouldn't have happened if he had kept his cool and denied all questions.

Well, he'd done the denying part but he'd panicked.

The ground became soft and mossy beneath Vexen's paws as he bounded in between the trees in random directions, hoping to throw off his pursuers but to no avail - he flattened his ears as a round shield with a King Mickey crest and a deadly sharp edge whistled over his head, embedding into the trunk of a tree with a soft _thunk_.

A Keyblade was next; Vexen jumped and then barrel-rolled down a short incline to evade it, but it caught his left hind leg and he landed at the bottom in an untidy heap, his leg bent at an odd angle from the blow.

Both of his hind legs went numb with shock and he took a few shakey breaths as the Keyblade was pressed against his throat by a horribly familiar lion cub.

"Very good, Sora." Vexen drawled, though his voice was quivering.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, holding the Keyblade with his tail "I know you! I've seen you somewhere before, I'm sure of it!"

The Academic's mind worked fast "I'm an outlander, I helped Scar kill that fool Mufasa and claim the Pride Lands for his own; you destroyed all of that, boy." he lied in a hiss.

For a moment, Sora seemed convinced and the pressure from the Keyblade reduced as he lapsed into thought. Vexen took the opportunity to lash out, swiping at Sora's head with all the strength he could muster in his injured state; the Keyblade Bearer went sprawling, crying out in pain.

At their friend's yelp, Donald and Goofy hurried down the slope with their weapons ready. Vexen pushed himself to his unsteady feet; he tried to keep the weight off his bad leg as an intense, burning pain engulfed it, threatening to destroy all sense within his mind.

Frozen Pride appeared in his jaws as he limped back, his eyes travelling over the scenery, looking for an escape through the flora. Vexen saw recognition flash in Sora's eyes at the pristine blue shield and realised his mistake - he had now completely given himself away; Marluxia and Larxene would have his head for this.

The Academic didn't wait around - he threw himself into a Dark Portal back to the airship; darkness burned against his vunerable skin through his fur, draining his strength and will to live. Eventually, he appeared by the airship, Frozen pride vanishing into snowflakes which immediately melted in the hot African sun. Vexen leaned against the warmed metal, breathing heavily; magic took effect and transformed him back into a human, well, Nobody.

He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and eventually got the cockpit open, hauling himself in with his leg dragging behind him.

**~*~*~****End of Pride Lands Scene (back to Marluxia's P.O.V)****~*~*~**

"Think Frosty's dead?" Larxene wondered out loud, pulling her hood up to shield herself from the wind.

"Don't get my hopes up." Marluxia quipped, sliding his arm over her shoulders as she moved closer to him for warmth.

They were sat on top of one of the much smaller towers that branched off the top of the main Castle Oblivion tower, surveying the chaos of the realm they ruled; twisted yet colourful flowers of Marluxia's design which adorned gnarled vines, were curled around the slanted spires beneath them, anyone who touched them would get a paralysing electric shock coursing through their body. It was a collaboration of their power, a mere hint of what they could achieve together.

"How powerful d'you think Kingdom hearts is now?" Larxene asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Since we only need two- well, three hearts if Vexen wants one, then I'd say it's nearly powerful enough. We could go check later." he offered.

"Oh goody..." she snorted sarcastically.

_...I once thought things would be better without a heart too, but I'm tired of feeling empty. Trust me, Larxene, remember what it was like before? When we had hearts? That time we went after Luxord? Or rather, Ludor._

_"I remember, I had no idea Xaldin was messing with your head too."_

_Yeah and then the Neoshadows got us; but that's not the point, I miss feeling what I felt for you then._

_"Hah, lust?"_

_It was something, at least. We'd only known each other for three hours before we lost our hearts._

_"Hey don't worry, the feeling was mutual."_

A gap in the heavy clouds opened up and their sleek black airship sped out, circling the castle once before landing outside the main doors; Marluxia glanced at Larxene before he stood up, she swiftly hopped up too and climbed onto his back. The Assassin slipped off his gloves and leapt off the tower, his Nymph clinging to him and laughing as they free-fell through the air.

"Marluxia, you're crazy! And I love it!" she crowed; he felt her soft, warm lips brush against the side of his neck.

"You once said we should dance, my dear, and dance we will." Marluxia said in a manic, elated tone as vines sprang from his right hand, latching onto a lower roof.

As they descended, the vines pulled taut and swung them onto the side of a tower which stuck out parallel to the ground; Marluxia gripped the vine with one hand and used it to wall run across the main body of the castle, kicking off when he reached half way and landing skillfully on the nose of the airship.

Larxene shifted so her feet were pressing in against his hips and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck from behind as the cockpit opened, revealing Vexen looking battered, worn and with a block of ice encasing his left leg.

"Well?" prompted Marluxia harshly.

Vexen seemed to hesitate, a look of panic flashing across his face before he answered "I...encountered the boy - Sora."

"And? Did he recognise you?" the Assassin pressed.

Vexen's answer was evasive "He may have..."

Larxene let out a colourful string of curses and hopped off Marluxia's back, running her hands through her hair in exasperation. Marluxia strode up the airship and pressed his foot hard against Vexen's throat; the Academic's eyes bulged in terror and he clawed at the Assassin's foot, but Marluxia only pushed harder, narrowing his eyes.

"You had better pray -to the gods of every religion, to Kingdom Hearts, to the spirit of your departed mother- that he didn't, Vexen, or I will tear your head from your shoulders and feed it to the dripping jaws of a venus flytrap. Are we quite clear?" he threatened in a voice so menacing, so unstable, that even Larxene flinched.

Vexen made a choked noise of affirmative and Marluxia lifted his foot from the Academic's throat, where a vivid purple bruise was already rising. Vexen coughed and gasped for air, wheezing as his chest heaved.

With a sweep of his cloak, Marluxia turned around to Larxene and they both teleported away.

Every word he said - he meant.

_**Yet again, sorry for the wait. I'm hopeless XD**_

_**To be fair, life has been throwing me a curveball or seven and I'm having trouble staying on top of schoolwork along with everything else.**_

_**Anyway, enough of my yammerin' **_

_**Review please! Think of the kittens, those big imploring eyes, they want you to review this fanfic. How could you say no to them? :P**_


End file.
